A variety of printing systems can apply or print images (e.g., graphics, text, or the like) on exterior surfaces of objects. Many of these systems directly engage or contact the exterior surfaces on which the images are printed. For example, heat transfer printing, ink jet printing, and the like, can involve contact between the source of the image (e.g., a web having images to be thermally transferred, a print head, or other components) and the surface of the object on which the images are printed. For some objects that have both planar and non-planar surfaces, some known systems may be unable to apply images onto the surfaces. For example, some known systems that apply images from a continuous web using heat transfer may not be able to apply the images from the web onto an object having both flat and curved surfaces.